<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【焉之焉】机车夹克和大杯珍奶 by Meerespflanzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922632">【焉之焉】机车夹克和大杯珍奶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen'>Meerespflanzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>超短篇不定时日常EG风连载故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>之焉, 焉之 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏之光讨厌台北潮湿闷热的天气。</p><p>他第八次穿着被汗水浸透大半个后背的T恤走进舞蹈教室，竟然没有人，抬头看了一眼墙上挂的电子钟，明明下午三点多了。</p><p>微信群里也是一点动静都没有，最后一条消息还是昨天晚上23:33赵让发在群里的海绵宝宝跟你说晚安.jpg表情包。</p><p>夏之光还是决定先去更衣室换好衣服，反正可以免费吹冷气慢慢等，能省出租房的电费有什么不高兴呢？</p><p> </p><p>焉栩嘉和赵让一人捧着一大杯加冰的珍珠奶茶进门的时候，夏之光正好在背对着门口换运动裤。</p><p>焉栩嘉快速上下打量一番、朝他点了个头，就拎着书包跑去自己的衣柜……倒是赵让吹了个口哨，一边吸着奶茶一边跑过来问：“晚上西门町打太鼓，走一波？”</p><p>夏之光还在揣测着刚才焉栩嘉意味不明的眼神，装作若无其事地回他：“今天要练到六点半才解散，你确定还有力气去破纪录吗？”</p><p>“可是焉栩嘉说赢了他，他就请客诶。”</p><p>“不早说？去去去”</p><p> </p><p>三个人面面相觑地坐在舞蹈教室里等人。</p><p>夏之光换完衣服开始玩手机，刚打开群就看见焉栩嘉微信头像又换了一个，是他贴上新痛膜焕然一新的游戏机。他觉得有必要在晚上回家的时候找焉栩嘉谈谈电费的问题。</p><p>“已经快三点四十了，任世豪跑哪儿去了？？”</p><p>夏之光还是没忍住问了一句。</p><p>赵让刚拆开一根棒棒糖的包装还没来得及放进嘴里，焉栩嘉坐在夏之光对面低着头打switch也没抬头，“这是个好问题。”</p><p>“刚才我俩去买奶茶的时候他排在我们后边，估计是在等孙圻峻打完工一起过来吧！”赵让说着就把棒棒糖飞速送进嘴里。</p><p>夏之光失语了。</p><p>焉栩嘉刚好打完一盘游戏，抬头一脸“我懂，让我来解释”的表情。</p><p>“赵让，你是不是忘了我们今天排的是大陆交换生的节目？他完全不用等孙圻峻从奶茶店打卡下班一起来练舞。”</p><p>今天的赵让也依旧是很好骗的小老弟。</p><p> </p><p>最后以0.1分险胜比赛的夏之光获得了晚饭餐厅的选择权。</p><p>虽然晚上吃碳水不太好，但是还是愉快的决定去吃蛋包饭，因为焉栩嘉拍拍胸脯表示自己不差钱随便点。</p><p>好巧不巧的，店里正好有大胃王坐在对面桌挑战吃五人份的咖喱蛋包饭，夏之光和赵让点完餐就跑去围观。夏之光还拿出手机拍了一段视频准备开始发朋友圈，赵让也拍了一张发到他们的小群里，结果下一秒就接到了孙圻峻的语音通话。</p><p>夏之光低头编辑朋友圈文案，突然有人过来搭他的肩膀，回头一看，是焉栩嘉。</p><p>“你记得屏蔽阿粤，不然他又会来提醒你不要乱来去学人家免费吃五人份。”</p><p>“我有这么傻吗？”夏之光不解地问他。</p><p>“如果我说是，你今天晚上回家不许生气厚～”焉栩嘉不知道从什么时候开始学着用台湾腔讲话，夏之光表示自己鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。</p><p>“你有本事以后不要来找我借剃须刀！”</p><p>“哦？酱紫厚，那洗衣机你还要不要用？”</p><p>……</p><p>赵让打完电话回到餐桌上的时候，两个人之间微妙的气氛不禁让他怀疑自己错过了一场好戏。</p><p>“嘉嘉，你不是请客吗？我要打包两份回家……”</p><p>“不可以！！”</p><p>两个人异口同声地回绝，有些人的默契就是这样奇奇怪怪的。</p><p>赵让表示，他哥给他讲的“当局者迷旁观者清”，可能就是这样式儿的。</p><p>“我没说完呢！我自己付那两份儿的钱！”</p><p>夏之光的脸不知道为什么突然变得有点红，反倒是坐在他对面的焉栩嘉嘴角上扬偷偷笑了一下。</p><p>啊，老天爷，就让他俩在一起吧！</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>超短篇不定时日常EG风连载故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>焉栩嘉第三次从夏之光的储物柜里翻出了情书。</p><p>他盯着手里粉红色的信封，思考着要不要转交给夏之光，毕竟他只是习惯性地在足球比赛结束替夏之光放护膝。第一次他趁着夏之光洗澡的时候偷偷放在冰箱上，用瓶起子压在上面；第二次那封信没有封口，他胆大地偷偷拿出来看了，读到女孩写：夏之光每次找她学繁体字的时候她内心都在小鹿乱撞……焉栩嘉气的把它扔到了出租房的地下储物室；第三次，焉栩嘉也不知道究竟该怎么办是好。</p><p>他们俩只是合租的室友，一起打游戏的搭伙人，一起约麻辣烫的大陆同胞，他好像没有资格去妨碍夏之光的交友对象。但是他酸了，湾湾女生说话嗲嗲的，还能写情书告白，他像是连着吃十颗酸柠檬一样，内心像住了个柠檬精。</p><p>“哟，嘉哥，嘛呐？还不回家啊？”</p><p>焉栩嘉“啪”地一下迅速把柜子的小铁门给关上，信也自然而然地掉在地上。</p><p>任世豪脖子上挂着条毛巾嘻嘻哈哈地走过来，还朝着地上信的方向瞄了一眼，“噗”的一声笑出声来。</p><p>焉栩嘉面无表情地把信捡了起来，没有给任世豪问下一句的机会，拽着书包就往外走，只留下一句“如果想给那帮背后里嚼舌头的人一点颜色看看，下次练舞别迟到。”</p><p>留下任世豪一个人在原地满脸“黑人问号.jpg”。</p><p> </p><p>只可惜任世豪嘴上也不是个有把门儿的，转头就把这事儿告诉孙圻峻了。</p><p>孙圻峻一边给外卖单子的奶茶倒烧仙草一边饶有兴致地听任世豪讲屁话，看着趴在桌子上无聊的玩手机的任世豪欲言又止，摇了摇头。</p><p>“不是，你说他俩这算什么事儿啊？诶就夏之光上次还一个人偷偷摸摸跑到咱店里按照焉栩嘉经常点的那个口味点了一杯，最后啥也不说满脸通红的跑了。咋回事，喝奶茶都能喝醉咯？不如打一架把话说清楚……”任世豪说着又吸了一口奶茶。</p><p>“怎么说，你这个哈士奇就是脑子不太好用……好啦好啦你别管他俩了，这事你别去掺合～作为交换我可以回答你一个问题。你不是很想知道我和赵让是怎么认识的嘛……”孙圻峻成功地把话题转移到了自己身上，毕竟旺仔也算是他的朋友，有些事本就不是那么简单说清楚的。</p><p>任世豪的兴奋点立刻转移，他本来就对同行的两个像是表兄弟一样“兄友弟恭”的同学感到无趣，男人之间不就是应该直来直往？焉栩嘉夏之光什么的，都不如孙圻峻跟赵让的过去让他充满了好奇。</p><p>“我为什么会认识赵让？因为我国中的时候跟着我妈妈回大陆省亲，啊刚巧嘞就是在赵让他们学校借读，在跳舞的地方就认识啦。”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“就这样。”</p><p>“不行，怎么认识的！你还没说！”</p><p>“笨蛋，那是下一个问题哦，你这个二哈”</p><p>任世豪一脸怨念的看着孙圻峻一脸笑眯眯地把打包装好袋子的奶茶递给他，无能为力。</p><p>“一路顺风喔”</p><p> </p><p>夏之光回家的时候刚打开门就看到焉栩嘉在客厅里打游戏，他盘腿坐在电视前的地毯上玩的正起劲。</p><p>背后的桌子上摆满了从便利店买来的东西，关东煮的碗里还有两块孤零零的竹轮互相作伴。</p><p>夏之光拿起一听还没喝完的可口可乐晃了晃，一饮而尽。焉栩嘉唰的一下就扔下游戏手柄回头看，盯着他的喉结不自觉地也咽了下口水。</p><p>“回来啦？”</p><p>“嗯”</p><p>“猫咖的猫咪可爱吗？听学生会的人说，店员小姐姐有很多正妹厚……”</p><p>焉栩嘉又转过头去，捡起地上的手柄开始下一局。</p><p>“没有啊，我跟赵让一起去的，怎么？小老弟没跟你说？他在店里的时候就发了好几条朋友圈，我还以为你早就刷到看过了呢。”夏之光从便利店的塑料袋里挑出一个菠萝面包，用嘴撕开包装，也盘腿坐在焉栩嘉的身边，看着他打三国无双。</p><p>夏之光觉得焉栩嘉最近怪怪的，但是他又不敢像以前一样直接问，毕竟情况特殊。</p><p>焉栩嘉是在夏之光的叫好中赢下这一盘比赛的，长叹一口气的他就势向后躺了下去。</p><p>“阿粤今天下午有在群里发你儿子女儿的视频，还特意@你了，说油条掉毛掉到家里打扫不干净，快去接受阿粤的谴责吧！怎么样，要不要一起来一盘？”</p><p>夏之光刚巧把最后一块面包放进嘴里，不禁感叹一下躺在地毯上的焉栩嘉真的是不顾形象，明明在外面也是个冷面帅哥，自拍的时候也净挑自己奇奇怪怪的角度。他突然想起一件可以夹带私心的事情，内心突然莫名窃喜不已。</p><p>焉栩嘉直接误解成了他在想着什么今天猫咖碰到的“正妹网美”店员，或者什么递情书给他的小美眉，差点当场黑脸。</p><p>“嘉哥，那个，我们舞蹈教室的老师说，上次他把我们练舞的视频片段放到Tiktok上，结果很多人都在评论问我们的账号……然后他就问我说愿不愿意开个自己的账号，或者说帮他拍几个视频他发出来做个广告这样子，还答应免费给我们用舞蹈教室。你能不能帮我注册一下？你看他还给我截图了，3.4万点赞，比我以前自己在抖音上发的视频还火呢！”</p><p>夏之光说着就拿手机给焉栩嘉看，焉栩嘉将信将疑地看了一眼，最后还是点头答应帮他注册、拍视频。</p><p>焉栩嘉一边给夏之光注册账号，一边有意无意地问他最近繁体字认的怎么样呀，老师有没有给他找新同桌诸如此类的问题，对于那些围绕在夏之光身边的花花草草嗤之以鼻，谁让他俩不在同一个班。对于焉栩嘉这种旁敲侧击的问话方式夏之光同样没有get到他的点，反而对答如流，说自己觉得还是需要多练练字。</p><p>焉栩嘉对此表示，他可以借繁体字的漫画书给夏之光，而且很愿意在家里帮忙一起写字帖。</p><p>“好啦好啦，你注册完了？那我们第一个视频一起拍吧？！”</p><p> </p><p>说着夏之光就牵起焉栩嘉握着他iPhoneX的手，准备开始来个“双人自拍”。</p><p>焉栩嘉心脏好似被猛撞了一下，眼前突然花了一秒钟。</p><p>“……好啊，那拍什么？”强装镇定。</p><p>“学猫叫？”</p><p>夏之光说着就点上《学猫叫》这首歌，焉栩嘉耳边瞬间响起了“我们一起学猫叫一起喵喵喵喵喵……”</p><p>糟糕，焉栩嘉心里想起来夏之光撒娇卖萌的样子，突然觉得这首歌好像也不那么糟糕。</p><p>啊，老天爷，就让抖音神曲晚消失一会儿吧！（外放的除外</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>